Meemos
, or Mimos, was a originally a computer virus, called , created by Queen Mezard that infected the photon computer Crisis, which was designed by Hiroya Fujimiya (Ultraman Agul's host). Crisis Ghost went berserk during the arrival of the giant kaiju Zoruim. After Crisis' system were frozen, Crisis Ghost transferred its content to the internet and transferred itself into the remains of the alien lifeforms Apatee and Algyuros that GUARD had retrieved placed in a research building, and created his physical from. Subtitles: *Crisis Ghost: *Meemos: History Ultraman Gaia The Crisis Ghost infected the photon powered computer, Crisis, the day it was put online. Crisis was created to predict the Earth's future by calculating every possible outcome, however Crisis Ghost's corruption made the computer predict that humankind would lead to the destruction of the Earth. This false prediction is what lead Hiroya Fujimiya on his path to become Ultraman Agul and try to save Earth from mankind., asked it what should be cleansed on Earth. The answer shocked him when the computer showed him that the world's fate was destruction and it cause: Mankind. Abandoning the project he began several other research projects (also leading to Agul's misguided idea), one was to control monsters to keep them away from populate areas and the other was to find the 'will if the Earth', to devise a solution for the world's problem. When Gamu was testing CRISIS he encountered the mysterious glowing red giant, Ultraman Gaia fighting a dragon. After the battle, Gamu was back to reality and got off the machine. When Zoruim arrived on Earth, Crisis Ghost send the presence of the Radical Destruction Bringer, and went berserk leading to GUARD of Europe to freeze Crisis, however Crisis Ghost still managed to escape to the internet and go unnoticed, by GUARD and XIG. After Zoruim's destruction, Crisis Ghost invaded XIG's computer, but it was driven out and traveled to GUARD's Geo Base, where it invaded the storage containing the pieces of Apatee and Algyuros. After melding the pieces together, it morphed into . However, it showed it was not Gaia, as Crisis Ghost imitated Gaia Version 1, but the real Gaia had achieved his Version 2 form. XIG sent fighters to combat the Crisis Ghost, even after seeing it imposing as Ultraman Gaia. The fake guardian of Earth grabbed on of the XIG Fighters, Gamu Takayama then transformed into the true Ultraman Gaia and rescued the pilot. The two giants used their Photon Edge and Photon Crusher, and the imitator was quickly defeated and Crisis Ghost's new form was revealed, Meemos, a combination of Apatee's and Algyuros' bodies. Gaia quickly engaged in combat, but Meemos' used his new found metal organic powers to his advantage. After attacking Gaia, Meemos threw a fork at Gaia's neck that pinned him to the ground while his four active boomerangs lashed his hands and feet. But thanks to XIG's assault, Gaia was soon freed and transformed into Supreme Version. A short beating later, Gaia used the Photon Stream to blast Meemos' body out of existence. Trivia *Meemos' legs and head were made from the Apatee suit while his chest was made from the Algyuros suit. *The Fake Ultraman Gaia figure is a recolored Ultraman Gaia V1 release with a mix of sand color in the sliver parts. **This to imitate that Meemos is made of pieces of Algyuros and Apatee, and Apatee appeared in the desert and was knocked down once, so there is still sand in his pieces. *Meemos is currently the second imitator that capable of fully replicate an Ultra, after Alien Babarue, even though Meemos has Gaia's V1 form and the real Gaia achieved V2. *Meemos is the first of Zogu's followers not to reside in or set foot on Galaxy M91. *Meemos' monster appearance was later featured in episode 83 of New Ultraman Retsuden, "A New Battle! Gaia Version Up!". Data - Fake Ultraman Gaia= Fake Ultraman Gaia :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 43,000 t *Origin: Geo base :;Powers and Weapons *Photon Edge: Fake Gaia can create a Photon Edge like Ultraman Gaia's. However, it is not as powerful as Gaia V2's Photon Crusher. *Armor: Fake Gaia can survive attacks like the Photon Crusher, but will be scarred from them. *Morph: Fake Gaia can morph into his true form, Meemos, especially when he was attacked by his opponents. Imitation Gaia Photon Edge.gif|Photon Edge Imitation Gaia Armor.png|Armor Imitation Gaia Morph.gif|Morph - Meemos= Meemos :;Stats *Height: 52.5 m *Weight: 52,500 t *Origin: Geo base :;Powers and Weapons *Metal Manipulation: Meemos can generate and manipulate the metal over his bodies in various manners. Among them are: **Transform: Meemos can transform the metal that is his body at will, an ability he took from Apatee. **Metal Boomerangs: Meemos can fire homing boomerangs from his body to attack the opponent. Meemos E.g of Tranform.gif|Transform Meemos Metal Boomerang.gif|Metal Boomerang }} Merchandise Ultra Hero Series *'Imit Ultraman Gaia' (EX, 2002) **Release Date: March 2002 **ID Number: EX **Price: 700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112031761 **Materials: PVC :Instead of using the first Gaia figure's color as its main coloration, Ultra Hero Series Fake Ultraman Gaia is a redeco of the first Ultraman Gaia toy, and the figure sports a light metallic bronze (to represent that Meemos is made of pieces of Algyuros and Apatee, and Apatee appeared in the desert and was knocked down once, so there is still sand in his pieces) ''which replaces the sliver in this toy. Likewise, the deco's pattern is identical to the original 1998 toy sans the eye color, which is painted in a yellow-and-white gradient to represent the helmet's glowing eyes. : :Unlike Imit Ultraman Agul, this figure is the only toy in the lineup to not have a vintage release during the show's airing. Ultra-Act :''See: Ultraman Gaia (character)/Merchandise#Ultra-Act *''Ultraman Gaia with XIG Fighter Set'' (2014) **Release Date: April 25, 2014 **Price: 4860 Yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112830814 **Materials: PVC, ABS, POM **Accessories: Photon Edge effect, Quantum Stream effect, Agul Saber (for Gaia V2), Bent chest part, 2 pairs of extra hands, red color timer, XIG Fighters (2 XGs, 1 SS, 1 EX) :A Tamashii Webshop exclusive, ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Gaia is a redeco of the V2 figure. The said figure can also represent Meemos in the guise of Ultraman Gaia, with the XIG fighters representing as his enemies. Gallery Imitation_Gaia.jpg Nisegaia.jpg|Fake Ultraman Gaia (screenshot is from Ultra Rival Senshi Retsuden) 20120420075505.jpg V2 v V1.png|Gaia V2 vs Fake Gaia V2 v V1.jpg Ultrmn Ga Mms 2.JPG|Crisis turning into Meemos Ultrmn Ga Mms 3.JPG|Crisis half way into Meemos Ultrmn Mms.JPG|Meemos 560832_556902850989391_1148709328_n - Copy.jpg Meemos I.jpg Ultrmn Mms 2.JPG|Meemos without his spikes Ultrmn Ga imt Ga.png|Fake Gaia Imit_gaia_faces.png Imitation Gaia Meemos.jpg Ultrmn Ga Mms I.png|Meemos Imitation Gaia V2.jpg|Fake Gaia V2 Ultrmn Evl Tro.JPG|Meemos with Evil Tiga, and Imitation Dyna at an Ultraman stage show UHEXMeemosGaia.jpg|UHEX Fake Ultraman Gaia Ultraman Gaia vs Meemos - YouTube - Google Chrome 8_11_2017 2_42_23 PM.png t02200293_0480064012524327662.jpg|Meemos's stage show suit unknodfdsfsdfsdfsdfsdfwn.png t02200165_0640048012524331024.jpg id:Meemos Category:Fake Ultras Category:Metal Organisms Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Imitators Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Fusions Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Gaia